The Random Mario storybook
by Mr-Paper-Luigi-66
Summary: Contains random one-shots about Mario and his mates and enemies. No longer accepting suggestions because NO ONE CARED TO GIVE ME ONE! Honestly, never trust public vote. That's why Gordon Brown is prime minister. WaaH! read the story. Sorry for that.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the random Mario fics where YOU suggest an everyday scenario and I make it a random Mario fic

First we have suggested by me:

Mario at the shop

"Hey mario, wake up" said a voice "HEY GET UP!"the voice now screamed

It was Toadette

"Look Mario, Peach wants eggs for breakfast and we're out"

"what about Yoshi?"asked the fat plumber

"You know Yoshi's eggs taste like pig 'doings'"

"Ah yes, well ok but I want you to do this next time"

So our hero set off on his next journey to save the prin.............WAIT he set out to buy eggs. EPIC stuff Mario. Very

After battling his way through a chat with Mailtoad and an old toad's yabberings about world war 26

he arrived at the store .

"Hey Mario, what do ya want today" asked the shopkeeper

"Eggs"

"OK I've got some" and the shopkeeper ran to the store cupboard and got a box of eggs

"See ya" said the plumber and he ran to the castle

Toadette was waiting outside

"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME" the angry female toad said

Mario wandered into the kitchen to make a boiled egg. When the eggs was ready he put it on the plate and..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

KA-BLAMO! The castle randomly blew up

Well that demonstrates what your suggestions could turn into, and remember to review with the situation or send via PM


	2. HELP!

Welcome to chapter 2 of the ever un-famous Random Mario storybook!!!

To spice things up, I'm bringing in my own very OC, Pkmn trainer Sean!!!!!!!!!!!

Sean:WTF I'm meant to stay in my own world, WITH NO FOURTH WALL BREAKING!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: I own you fool

Sean: You own the same name as me

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: Well it isn't as if I could give you a name that I don't like

Sean: Look, I have a portal to catch

This will be the possibly most epic portal transport ever, so get ready

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: Wait!!!!!

Sean: Look you idiot, just put up a wanted poster for everyday situations to make the fic go on and on

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66:Just go

Now for the transport

Portal:..........................................................vworp........................................................................

The Storybook needs YOU to give something for the ever-fattening plumber to do

Mario:Oh look! It's-a time for Spongebob

Luigi: Get off-a your lazy ass, it's just a cartoon

Mario: but-a you dont understand it's a new-a episode

Ignorant fanfiction writers, this is what you have done to Mario, and I don't care about Mario but this is insane.

SO!!!!!!

(1)take the poll on my profile

(2)review with a suggestion

(3)have a cupcake for me!


	3. Real Chapter 2

The Random Mario Storybook: Official chapter 2

_Open up the cover and look at the second page................_**THE REST IS BLANK**

Hi, and welcome back. I know people hardly use random reviewer ideas, but that's what I've got.

Chapter 2: Mario judged dancing

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: Hello and welcome to MARIO. JUDGED. DANCING!!!!!!! these are your judges tonight......or day?.

Mario!

Weegee! And...................................................................................

Random background Toad from Paper Mario!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Row of people:YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!! Toad from background

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: Now for our odd couple, Daisy and the shadow queen!!!!!!!!!!!!

Blank crowd faces: _

One crowd face: *_*

Waltz music

Daisy: Who the hell set this up anyway?

Shadow Queen: Meh, just dance

they begin dancing, Daisy falls over so she starts to stomp on shadow queen's foot.

Mario: I-a want a donut

RndmToad: Shut it fatty!

Daisy starts slapping the shadow queen in tune, like this. Slap, Slap, Slap. Slap, Slap, Slap. Shadow Queen begins to say

Shadow queen: Why is my name losing and regaining capitals in my name!!?

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: Okay to make this another short one Mario?

Mario: Be my guest

Fast-foward

mrpaperluigi66: time for judging so now mario!

Mario: it sucked

weegee: stares

rndmtoad: meh

mrpaperluigi66: rections anyone?

Daisy: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

mrpaperluigi66:thanks for that and review this section was typed quickly and plz give suggestions and vote in poll on profile and today have brownie!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3: Not four

Random Mario storybook chapter 3: The randomness continues

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: Hello! So nice of you to be here

Rndm Toad: Yes! It is possible to sneak through chapters!

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: Gasp! What are you doing here?!

Rndm Toad: No answer until I get a full name

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: fine!

Random Toad: not happening

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: How can you see the name anyway?

Random Toad: Just do something

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: Fine...

Rndm Toad: Don't start this again buddy!

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: You are to be called Rndm Toad, now if you'll shut up I've got a request to fill.

Mario goes to the dentist

Rndm Toad: WAIT! What about the poll results

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: Meh, the result is undecided. Now to the story.

It was a boring, rainy day and Mario had just finished his form of a diet. A single apple

Mario: Quit it with-a-the fat jokes

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66:No! And don't interrupt me!

Moving on the story....

"Bro! I-a finished the apple!" Mario said proudly. I don't know why.

"Woop-de-dee. Look I-a could-a care less right now" said Luigi

"Bro what are you-a doing?" Mario walked into the room next door, where Luigi was on the computer.

"Ooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" yelled Mario

"Bro, what's the matter?" asked Luigi

"My tooth, it-a hurts" Mario moaned

" Go see a dentist, I'm very busy"

So Mario plodded along to the dentist, stopping to look at a poster that said:

The Toad town theatre presents:

Princess Peach and the seven Toads

Starring your favourite Princess: Peach!

Tickets are 40 gold coins each(or higher if you're very rich)

"Oooh, I wanna OOOOOOOWWWW!" Mario rubbed his mouth "No a-time for distractions, this tooth is-a pain in a-the but" Mario started walking again "Or mouth"

Toad town wasn't very busy on Fridays, a few shoppers and toads going to the post office. The dentist had a weird sign on it. It was a head of a Toad with teeth. Do Toads even have teeth?. Never mind, Mario needs to feel some pain at the dentist. Wait, I do quite like visiting the dentist.

"Name" said the moany voice of the receptionist Toad  
"It's-a-me, Mario"said Mario, in that classic tone.

"Surname"

"It's -------" said Mario, while I don't type it.(I don't actually know for sure what it is)

"Why are you here without booking?" asked the receptionist

"My tooth a-hurts"

"Well we aren't exactly full of people coming here today"

"Woo-hoo!" cheered Mario for no reason

"Okay, go in the waiting area"

Everyone (who I know) knows what a stupid dentist/hospital/optician waiting area looks like. The 2-year old magazines, the coughing old man(or Toad, you get the idea) and the annoying kid playing with the very 'good' donated toys to keep kids 'happy'(or just shut them up, I doesn't work either way).

"Er.... Mario?" said a dentist Toad. Mario happily got up, and followed him to his room. "Now sit on the chair and I'll do my fancy dentist stuff" he shined a light on Mario "And say 'aaah'"

"Aaah" said Mario. He then closed his mouth.

"No, just open your mouth" said the dentist

"Yeah I-a never got why dentists tell you to say 'Aaah'" said Mario

"Look just let me do my dentist thing!" shouted the dentist

"Fine, pull-a my tooth out and-a get it over with"

"Yes, but being a dentist is hard and I can't just do that"

"Just-a try it" whined Mario

"Don't whine!" shouted the dentist  
"Don't shout" yelled Mario

"I think to progress the story, I'll yank your tooth out in anger!"

"A-thank a-you!" shouted Mario

I wont tell you Mario's reaction to the pain, but I'll just say he's paying for the funeral.

Rndm Toad: What was that?

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: A short oneshot

Rndm Toad: It is lonely in this fanfic

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: Don't you blame me for this

Rndm Toad: Can I co-host?

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: Fine, but don't you ruin this

Rndm Toad: I promise nothing......

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: Well that's all I have time to type for. Goodnight! or day!

Rndm Toad: and don't forget to give this guy a suggestion! He'll suck if you don't!

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: Why you little!.....

Rndm Toad: See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4: Brand new approach!

It's that time again!

The Random Mario storybook with Mr-Paper-Luigi-66(Author) and RndmToad(OC).

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: Oh, the place is a little dusty.

RndmToad: It has been a while, hasn't it?

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: I'll just brush the dust off this pile of reviews.

A few seconds later......

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: As of when this is happening, there's nothing new!

RndmToad: Hold on a second, have I suggested anything yet?

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: No. I'll just have to stop the suggestion thing for now.

RndmToad: So why don't I let this chapter have a good story. With me in it

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: Well, dialogue isn't everything, so yes. Also my oneshots were a little....er.......

RndmToad: Pathetic? Rubbish? The worst thing in the history of ?!?

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: Don't overreact. Now for the story

Harold Percy Toadley Presents: Game show Mario!

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: Wait!!!!!!!! Is your name really Harold Percy Toadley

Harold: Yes

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: LOL!!!!!!!

Harold Toadley: Just let the story begin

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: Yes.......hehehe........H-h-Harold!!!!

One peaceful morning, Mario got up, had breakfast(Rice crispies!!!! Woo-hoo!). Then looked through the mail. "Bill, Bill, Bill. How-a many letters does-a that guy need to send-a" Mario looked at the back of the pile. "Oh, an invite for a game show!. Let's-a go!". Mario rushed out the door and saw Parakarry flying away. "Wait!!!" Mario yelled, rushing to see his old friend (See Paper Mario for info of this character). Parakarry crashed on shock. "Geez man, don't yell" The mail Paratroopa said, dusting of his wings. "So er...... can you fly me to the Toad TV inc. studio?" Mario said while failing to use puppy dog eyes. "No way fat boy!" Parakarry began "It was hard enough carrying you across gaps you can't jump across, I'll be off" Parakarry flew away but Mario clung on to his feet, and was getting dragged through every house in Toad Town.

After a long 5 hours of heavily delayed mail delivering, Parakarry passed the Toad TV inc. studio. Mario insisted to make Parakarry even more of a joke, so he said "How much for the ride, yo?" Parakarry grinded his teeth "Just LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!" Parakarry ran away as he gave Mario the middle finger. Owch. He's not gonna be in the next Paper Mario, eh?.

Mario went to the front desk and gave the receptionist Toad his letter and, oddly, a hi-5. Strange plumber.

Mario: A-hey! A-don't offend me.

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: Unauthorized 4th wall breaking. Tut,tut,tut.

Moving on....

When Mario found the game show's studio, he saw Luigi, Wario, A goomba and the host, Harold Toadley. "Woah Bro! How'd a-you get here?" Mario asked. Luigi held up his letter. "Oh right" Mario moved on. Luigi pulled the 'You're an idiot' face. "Hey cuz!!!" Mario went and hugged Wario.

"Waaah!" Wario pushed Mario away " Do that again and I'll-a kill you". Another face was pulled at Mario. He walked away again to the goomba. He remembered his last experience with a goomba and tried not to jump on it. Then Harold came and showed them to their seats. The lights dimmed and the four hopeful contestants noticed a silent audience.

The studio consisted of four podiums around the outside and a big chamber in the middle. The audience seats were all around the chamber. The lights suddenly came on, the cameratoads started filming and Harold began talking. "Welcome to the new!, live! And awesome game show: Chamber-o-doom!. Then the audience roared with excitement. "Let's begin" said Harold

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: Let's leave a cliffhanger

Harold .P. Toadley: Ok, but can you just call me Random Toad from now on?

Mr-Paper-Luigi-66: Sure. By the way, I'd like to know your opinion of this new way of writing my oneshots. So don't give suggestions. Seriously.


End file.
